Retribution
by cwatker222
Summary: Kenzi has been betrayed by her former friends. the only person she can truly trust is her mate, Vex. but something is coming. Who will stand with the Russian Queen against the demons of the past and who will seek to destroy the happiness she has finally found amongst the darkness she has lived in? Sequel to Russian Queen. RR appreciated
1. Chapter 1

Kenzi walked slowly into the Light Fae compound. It had been two days since the gang had figured out that she was the Gypsy Queen and she had had constant phone calls and text messages since then. Now that her secret was out, she also had a guard of three Mesmer's at all times for her own protection. Kenzi was no fool, she knew that they wanted to be sure of her allegiance to whatever cause or monster they were to fight next. Truth was, all Kenzi cared about anymore was protecting her people and doing what was best for them. She had seen in her visions just how easily she was cast aside and forgotten about when she left. They had only ever truly seen her as a human with kleptomaniac tendencies. Useful but easily cast aside when no longer needed. They had seen that Lauren had the greater value to their cause and standards and had chosen her to replace. It helped that she was Bo's lover. But things had changed. She was now the powerful one, the one with an army they could use if they could manipulate her. Kenzi was not about to let that happen. Her people were not tools for others to use and abuse before casting them aside. Mesmer's came to her line for protection, she would not let them be abused.

Lachlan sat at his desk waiting for the Gypsy Queen. He owed the bloodline more than anyone else, after all, they were the ones to who returned him from the grave. It was simple really. They took the power from the next great evil, the lives that were to be taken and simply used the future sacrifices to exchange his life. It meant that she had made Fae-Kind safer for the next couple of years. Lachlan also respected, not only Kenzi's power, but also how she treated her people. She put them first, no matter the sacrifices she had to make. They were what was most important to her beside her mate. This made her the kind of leader that Lachlan actually respected, though she was new to power, so he wasn't sure how great of a leader she would be in the future. An army of half psychotic Mesmer's were not known to be peaceful after all. Lachlan stood as Kenzi entered the room. He walked towards her, embracing her in welcome.

"Welcome, My Queen," said Lachlan "How may I assist you? And where is Vex?" Lachlan gestured to a leather couch where tea was waiting for them. Kenzi smiled and sat next to Lachlan, taking a cup of tea that he poured.

"Vex, well, Vex does not enjoy morning sunlight," laughed Kenzi. Lachlan laughed with her.

"Yes," said Lachlan "seeing him in sunlight is a rare treat."

"Vex is Vex Lachlan," said Kenzi "but he is my Consort and he respects those responsibilities. He was up late organising my security. Since he was still asleep when I left, Vex will either storm the compound to yell at me for being irresponsible, or will do so over the phone." Lachlan chuckled.

"Yes, he is rather protective of you," said Lachlan "but then, you are his Queen and Soul Bound. Speaking of that, why are you here?" Kenzi's smile changed into a frown as she considered the answer to that particular question.

"A number of things brings me to you Lachlan," said Kenzi "My old family now want me dead or seek to use and abuse my gifts and use my people as their own personal army. I cannot allow that and I will not allow that to happen. I spent 6 months away from them and they only now contact me to seek an alliance that will no doubt only bring pain and suffering, while they reap the rewards. I am new to power, I know this. I have little experience and I am now facing something I am unsure of how to handle. I suppose I came here for guidance. You are the Naga Reborn, among the oldest and at the same time youngest of Fae kind. You have seen many leaders, both good and bad and have served many. I came here for wisdom in how I deal with the Blood King and his followers so that I will be feared and respected."

Lachlan observed the former human carefully. It was true, he had lived a long time and could give her the options she could take and give her the guidance she needed. He respected that she understood the position that she was in and recognised her own inexperience for what it was. Some leaders refused to seek counsel when they needed it and that meant bloody and short reigns and even tyrannical rules. That she was seeking advice was wise and at the same time foolish.

"I can give you advice," said Lachlan "but why do you seek it from me? A leader of the Light, who could so easily bias the advice to benefit myself?" it was a test. A test to see how easily someone could take advantage of the new ruler. Kenzi's eyes turned cold.

"I am no fool," she said with hidden authority and power in her voice "I would use your advice, the Morrigan's and my own advisors and then explore the future of each of those choices before making my decision. Besides, you owe my family a great debt with your revival at the expense of a powerful foe." Lachlan inclined his head in acceptance of the fact that he was in her debt and was actually impressed with how she was going to choose the fate of her people. It was a wise decision to use all assets available and then explore the outcomes of those options.

"Why don't you just look to the future instead of asking advice?" asked Lachlan in curiosity.

"The future is fluid," said Kenzi "ever changing with the smallest of decisions changing things. For example, each sip of that tea you drink Lachlan will affect the level of concentration as the Caffeine wears off later, which could then alter how you will deal with the infraction you will have to deal with when you are woken at midnight. When I have no definite choice, I have no idea what actions will cause a desirable outcome to all parties involved."

"Then I will help you Kenzi," said Lachlan. Kenzi smiled. There was the sound of distant shouting before the doors were slammed open. Both Kenzi and Lachlan stood as a man in Black approached them. Lachlan just smiled in amusement.

"Why the hell didn't you wake me Kenzi?!" demanded one seriously pissed off Vex.

**AN; Okay, first chapter done, please let me know what you think, remember, more reviews means the faster I update.**


	2. Chapter 2

Kenzi sighed as her mate approached them. Lachlan just smirked at her and sat back down to watch the show. Vex was a mercurial being, his emotions flared so hot and cold so fast it was often hard to keep up. Now his mate was in trouble, it was something that Lachlan found amusing. Vex just stalked towards Kenzi slowly, deliberately. To watch him was to watch a predator approach his prey. Kenzi was admittedly worried. Vex had shut off their mental connection, so she could not calm his emotions.

"You! You are in trouble,_ My Queen,_" seethed Vex. Kenzi gulped. Vex only called her by her title if she was in trouble. "I spent hours, _hours_, working on making sure that the very reason for my existence and the hope for my kind would be safe. There are factions actively trying to have you killed. Bo and her gang asked you a few days ago to find a way to kill you before they found out that you were the one that they were trying to kill. Who knows how many wasn't you dead. If you die, I die and the Line ends! Where would my kind go for guidance and safety? Yes, you took a guard detail, but you did not tell me! I am your mate! That actually means something, especially since I am also your consort. If I am not with you and I don't know where you are, how do you expect me to react! I was worried and terrified, Kenzi. I didn't know what had happened to you." He whispered the last part. Kenzi's eyes filled with tears. Their bound was still new, it meant that they were overly protective of each other and she had forgotten the sheer panic of not knowing exactly where the other of the pair was, it was worse for Vex because of his mental instability. She slowly walked over to vex and kissed him passionately before pulling back.

"I am so sorry Vex," she said in a hushed tone "it's just that you were so tired last night, working on my protection. You needed rest and I thought I would be back before you woke." Vex sighed and wrapped his arms around her in a rare public display of affection. Kenzi smiled though because it meant that the other half of her soul had forgiven her. Lachlan just clapped slowly.

"Ah, new bounds," said Lachlan "they produce the most irrational of emotions." Vex hissed. Lachlan held his hands up in a gesture of surrender. There was a reason that Vex was a feared assassin. "Peace, ally, I meant no offence. You protectiveness has cause. After all, the Blood King is seeking a way to separate your souls and attach Kenzi's to another. The Wolf I think." With that, the threads that held together Vex's sanity, already stretched because of Kenzi, tore apart.

Vex roared in rage and began to tear the room apart. Guards raced to restrain him, only to be thrown across the room. Kenzi's Mesmer guards ran into the room and went straight to Vex, holding him still with their powers collectively, just barely to make it safe for their Queen to approach her mate. She placed her hands on his temples and forced her way into his mind, stitching together his fractured mind once again. It was a tedious and draining process. As Vex's breathing calmed, Kenzi's became more and more laboured. When she finally removed her hands, she collapsed. Vex caught her, before carrying her over to the couch and laying her down. Lachlan approached as Vex watched Kenzi sleep.

"What happened?" asked Lachlan "I understand your outrage, but why did it seem as if your mind was in pieces scattered to the four winds?" Vex sighed and cradled one on Kenzi's tiny hands in his much larger ones.

"That is a simple story," said Vex "long ago, when I was in training, it became apparent that my power was superior in every way to other Mesmer's. I grew arrogant. The Queen of that time, Athena, tried to warn me, but I ignored her. I left the compound before I was ready and for a while I was safe. I fought, killed and pillaged. Until one day I was ambushed. One of them had a repressor collar that was forced onto me. A Mesmer's power is like breathing to us. To take it away is enough to drive us crazy. I was dragged out of my house into a dark, dank dungeon. There I was chained to w wall. I will not go into details what was done to me. Suffice to say I was tortured until the ability to filter emotions, to repress them was destroyed. In modern terms, my Amygdala was destroyed. I am not even sure how. Maybe the pain became too much. The result was what you see now. A Mesmer that feels too much and too deeply. I was rescued by my people and nursed back to help. But in many ways it was too late. I could now kill and torture without a care I the world. When it came time to join a side, I joined the dark, the darkness that my tormenters put into me too strong for me to join the light. I then carved a name out for myself. I would not be that weak and defenceless again. Nothing else would be taken from me if I claimed it to be mine. I knew that the way to do that was to write a legend in blood and pain and suffering. So I tracked down any survivors from my hell and made them suffer tenfold for what they did to me. To my surprise, they were light fae. Not Dark."

Lachlan looked down at the Mesmer in shock and awe. He now knew why Vex acted the way that he did. Vex had actually trusted Lachlan with a piece of his past, may would kill to know. It also now made sense why Vex chose the Dark when he acted like a true warrior and protector. The Dark were not known for protecting others when there was no benefit for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Kenzi woke slowly, the effects of having to piece together her Mate's mind lingered. She already knew about all that he mate had gone through, but piecing together his mind had been painful and exhausting. It had let her experience some of the pain that he had suffered through. It was something that Vex would never truly recover from. The damage was far too much. His ability to control his emotions was virtually destroyed. All Kenzi could really do was support him and comfort him during his darkest times. Today, that meant reaching into his mind and piecing together his mind as he was consumed by fury. She wasn't exactly happy about the situation that they were to face herself. She turned her head slightly and opened her eyes. Vex was sitting at her side, head in his hands, so he never noticed her wake. It looked like she was in one of the Ashes guest suites.

_Vex_ she thought to him. Vex immediately sat up straight and stared at her in relief. A single tear rolled down his face.

"I'm sorry I put you in that position," he said "to have to piece together my mind. I know how difficult it can be to be in my mind when I haven't had it shattered and I know that you felt my pain." Kenzi reached up a caressed his cheek with her small hand. He closed his eyes and clutched the hand to his cheek, before kissing its palm.

"You would do the same for me," said Kenzi "we are bound, Body, Soul and Mind. We are one. Your burdens are mine as mine are yours. Never egret someone threatening our bond. I swear, that if someone does try to separate us the will be tortured slowly before being killed." Vex smiled.

"Just what I need to hear Love," replied Vex. Kenzi sat up and Vex offered her a hand to help her out of the bed. "Lachlan wanted to see you when you woke, to hammer out some details of the alliance and offer some advice. After, shall we go to the Dal for a bit? Terrify the Gang a smidge?" Kenzi couldn't help but laugh at the childish glee Vex displayed when he spoke of causing mischief and Chaos. It was something that she loved most about him.

An hour later they left the Compound and headed to the Dal. Lachlan had told Kenzi to listen not her advisors, to vex and to her heart when it came to making decisions for her people. Mesmer's were powerful. Influential and most importantly emotional. They were notorious for being difficult to manage with their impulsivity but they were absolutely devoted to her and worshipped her and her bloodline. Her disappointment in them would be enough to make them feel deeply ashamed and if it wasn't then she would hand off the punishment to her beloved Consort.

As they entered the Dal, there was a moment of silence. Rumours were already being spread of the rare bond that they shared and the whispers that someone was trying to break it. It was obvious that something could happen. The powerful couple walked directly to the bar, the fae bowing their heads in respect. No one would dare cross a Seer or a Mesmer, but both bound together? It would be suicide to even consider it and neither race were known for killing slowly. There was also the knowledge that they were loyal to the Gypsy Queen. That made them all the more dangerous for having such a feared ally. Trick watched them as they sat at the bar.

"What can I get you?" asked Trick. With his recently acquired knowledge that the little human that he was once so fond of was now immortal, a Seer and the Gypsy Queen and that he had asked her for the knowledge on how to kill her. Truth be told, he had missed the tiny human, with all her jokes, her carefree attitude and her strength. Even as a human, she was the strongest person he knew and it hurt him to see the rest of the group so easily cast her. Well, his grandchild cast her aside. He knew that Dyson and Hale had tried to find Kenzi because she was so dear to them. He saw how Lauren sought to replace Kenzi by pushing her way into their affairs to offer her opinion as a doctor and tried to show how she was far more useful that Kenzi, often verbally abusing her.

"2 vodka's Trick," said Kenzi, her usually warm, playful blue eyes were ice cold. Trick nodded and served up two tall glasses of Vodka.

"Kenzi," started Trick awkwardly "I apologise for threatening your life and the Life of your bonded." Vex Growled, causing the room to freeze. Vex was a dramatic soul. Even in Anger he would make a display of it. Now he simply growled. The situation was worse than expected.

"You not only have threatened the life on my Mate," said Vex lowly and even worse, with absolute severity "Word has reached me Blood King, that you would dare to try and sever the bond between us." Several of the fae gasped while others growled. Not only was the Keeper of the Way station the Blood king, but he would dare to violate laws older than he by separating such a bond? Tick paled. This was not going to be taken well.

"That was when I thought that Kenzi was enslaved by the Gypsy Queen," said Trick desperately "when I thought that the Gypsy Queen was a threat to the safety of the Fae." Kenzi began to glow red. The Bar emptied as fast as possible. A Seer that glowed red was an enraged one.

"Don't lie to me Bar Tender," said Kenzi "you forget what I am. I am a Seer and the Gypsy Queen, Ruler of the Mesmer's and Gypsy's. I see everything Old Timer. I saw the temptation to abuse the power I have over my people and use them as your own personal army to destroy whatever threatens your view on how things will work. You see me as a means to an end. You will die, painfully, slowly and horribly before I allow that to happen."

"How dare you threaten him!"

**AN; I apologise for the delay, I just had writers block. Next chapter up in a week at the latest, feel free to review and PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

Kenzi smirked and slowly turned around. There standing at the doorway, was Bo and Lauren. It was very easy to tell who had made the comment. She mentally reassured Vex before looking at Bo carefully. It was so very arrogant of her to assume she had any real power since she chose no side. Trying to put herself above the laws. In the months that they had been apart, Kenzi had thought over their time together. Bo liked to be superior to everyone. The incident with Saskia had shown that she was easily won over by someone with more power. It was why she was attracted to Dyson, who was powerful enough to stop her feedings. With Lauren, it was the intellectual superiority that she was attracted to. Bo liked the Loki because his attitude was similar to his and he had financial power. Bo's arrogance had grown with the knowledge that she was the granddaughter of the Blood King, a fae all fae respected. It confirmed her beliefs that she was above the law.

"I will threaten whoever dare to abuse my people," said Kenzi darkly.

"Your people are nothing but liars and manipulators," said Lauren "and dark fae. To claim them, you are dark fae." Kenzi laughed mockingly.

"You actually believe it is so black and white?" said Kenzi "My people are loyal to no one but me and my grandmother. We are Neutral." Bo scoffed.

"How dare you think to follow in my footsteps and believe yourself my equal?" said Bo "I was the first Neutral and therefore the leader of them." Kenzi lifted her hand. Bo began to chock and clutch at her neck. Lauren went to attack Kenzi but was held immobile by Vex's power.

"Several things first Bo," started Kenzi "One; You are unaligned, nit neutral. Two; my people will follow me and not you and three; you have no power over me and are nothing compared to me. I am the Seer, The Gypsy Queen, Mate of Vex and a True Immortal. I am not some two bit hooker that gets everything on my back like you do. I am aligned to both the Light Fae and the Dark Fae. Attacking me means that not only do you risk the wrath of my armies, but those of both sides. You wouldn't stand a chance." Kenzi lowered her arm, releasing her power. Bo fell to her knees gasping. Vex then let go of Lauren, who rushed to Laurens side.

"How dare you?" asked Lauren "After all that we did for you, you dare to attack us?"

"No honey," said Kenzi "you started it. You attacked my people. I am the leader of my people, which means I have a right to attack your owner, who seems to believe that she is above everyone. That's not how it works. A Succubus may be powerful, but honestly, they are not respected."

"Enough," said Trick from behind the bar "This is a place of Sanctuary, bot violence." He was honestly worried when he heard Bo's belief that she was above everyone. It was not a safe attitude to have, especially for an unaligned Succubus. Truth was that Kenzi was right. They were seen as little more that whores. Powerful and useful whores, but whores none the less. It was why Aife was raped and tortured. She was seen as a sex object, nothing more. It was why there were not many of them and why they kept to themselves. To avoid abuse. It didn't help that their children, when the child took after the other parent, would be exceedingly powerful. The risk was that the child would be a Succubus on incubus. It he didn't calm the situation down fast, then Kenzi could easily take up her right of combat against the succubus, who would lose. No one won against a Seer and especially not one mated to a Mesmer. Mesmer's trained their mates in combat because they were often high profile targets.

"As you say Barkeep," said Vex "this is a peaceful place. Which is why you will no longer plan to kill or otherwise harm myself and Kenzi, to do otherwise will mean the revocation of your status as a light Fae Elder and the owner of this way station. This s by the Order of the Ash and the Morrigan, who contacted us to relay these words." Trix sighed and closed his eyes. This meant that he had to get his granddaughter under control or she would be arrested, tortured and then one of several things would happen. Her powers would be leashed and she would be sold, he powers simply bound and she would be left to starve with no access to the Fae world. Then there was the final option. Death. It was an option he would hope for if things headed in that direction. The other two were a fate worse than death, especially for a girl like Bo, who had angered and crossed so many Fae in her short Tenure in the Fae world. May would seek to buy her in order to take their revenge. The only rule of a servitude such as that was that the servant had to be alive on the monthly visits to check on said servant until the sentence was served. It was something that would break Bo or even worse, turn her into another Aife. Not something he wanted to face. It broke his heart to see what had become of his daughter. It was not something he wanted for Bo. Kenzi was also a surprise. She had mentioned that the Mesmer's were also loyal to her Grandmother. That meant that they could have an ally when the power got too much for Kenzi. Already trick believed that he saw the beginnings of corruption. Arrogance and superiority in the way that she laced herself above others. It was not the kind, sneaky little thief he remembered that would never day a harsh thing about Bo or tolerate something being aid about her.


End file.
